Red Rangers
'Red Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in every incarnation of ''Power Rangers. Red is always a hero with a burning sence of justice and usually the leader and the driving force of their repective teams. Red Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | style="background-color:#E0115F;color:white;" |Robo Ruby |- | style="background-color:red" |Dino Charge Red Ranger |Tyler Navarro |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Red Ranger |Luke Cynth |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Energy Chaser Ranger |Ethan Nakamura |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Unofficial Ranger |Kenny |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Red Ranger |Henry Fordham |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Eagle Ranger |Kai Benson |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Data Squad Ranger |Robbie Diaz |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Female Red Data Squad Ranger |Robin Diaz |- | style="background-color:maroon;color:white;" |Crimson Data Squad Ranger |Karone Hammond |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Disney Force Ranger |Mickey Mouse |- | style="background-color:red;color:#DCAEEE;"|Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger |Twilight Sparkle |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Robo Red Ranger |Luther |- | style="background-color:red;color:orange;" |Star Red Ranger |Phineas |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Tairous Magilika Ranger |Lucifer Elechole |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;"|Mithras Magilika Ranger |Anne Weber |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Leono Magilika Ranger |Andy Weber |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:black;"|Velisou Magilika Ranger |Hana Fuller |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Glen Tribe Ranger |Jonathan Anderson |} Other Red Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia * The Red Rangers will be at the episode in The Rise of the Red Rangers from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with Robbie the Red Data Squad Ranger. *In Power Rangers Harmony Force that the first leader red exchange a purple ranger to became a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle Gallery RedMaskedranger.png|Red Masked Ranger Aceranger.png|Ace Ranger Japanranger.png|Japan Ranger Redeletricranger.png|Red Ranger Eagleranger.png|Eagle Ranger Redsuperranger.png|Ruby Ranger RedDyanaranger.png|Red Dyna Ranger Ranger1.png|Ranger1 DragonRanger.png|Red Dragon Ranger Redsonicranger.png|Red Sonic Ranger Redmaskedranger.png|Red Spirit Ranger HawkRanger.png|Falcon Ranger Redstreetranger.png|Red Street Ranger Redgeoranger.png|Red Geo Ranger FalconRanger.png|Red Hawk Ranger 235px-Mmpr-red.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Red_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Red Squadron Ranger Red Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Red Ninjetti Ranger 218px-Mmar-red.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Prz-red.png|Red Zeo Ranger 290px-Prt-red.png|Red Turbo Ranger Red Space Ranger.png|Red Space Ranger Prlg-red.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger Prlr-red.png|Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger Red Time Force Ranger.png|Time Force Red Ranger Quantum Ranger.png|Quantum Ranger Red_Wild_Force_Ranger_2.png|Wild Force Red Ranger Wild_Force_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Crimson Ranger Red Wind Ranger.png|Ninja Storm Red Ranger Crimson Thunder Ranger.png|Crimson Thunder Ranger Red Dino Ranger.png|Dino Thunder Red Ranger Crimson Dino Ranger.jpg|Crimson Dino Ranger S.P.D. Red Ranger.png|S.P.D. Red Ranger S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|S.P.D. Quantum Ranger Red Mystic Ranger.png|Mystic Force Red Ranger Wolf Warrior.png|Wolf Warrior Proo-red.png|Red Overdrive Ranger Crimson_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Crimson Overdrive Ranger Jungle Fury Red Ranger.png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger Ranger Operator Series Red.png|RPM Red Ranger RPM_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|RPM Crimson Ranger Redsamurairanger.png|Red Samurai Ranger Princessredsamurairanger.png|Red Princess Samurai Ranger Megaforcered.png|Megaforce Red Ranger Supermegaforcered.png|Super Megaforce Red Ranger Robo Ruby.png|Robo Ruby DinoChargered.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Ninja_Force_Red.png|Ninja Steel Red Ranger Red_energy_chaser.png|Red Energy Chaser Ranger Red_unoffical_ranger.png|Red Unofficial Ranger TQG1.png|T.Q.G. Red Ranger Red_Eagle_Ranger.png|Red Eagle Ranger Red Data Squad Ranger.png|Red Data Squad Ranger Female Red Ranger.png|Female Red Data Squad Ranger 14. Data Squad Crimson Ranger.png|Data Squad Crimson Ranger Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger.png|Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger Red Heroes Gallery Cure_Rouge.png|Cure Rouge Cure_Passion.png|Cure Passion Glitter_Sunny.jpeg|Glitter Sunny Cure_Ace.jpeg|Cure Ace Cherry_Flamenco.jpeg|Cherry Flamenco Cure_Mirage.png|Cure Mirage Cure_Southern_Cross.png|Cure Southern Cross Cure_Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet Ruby_Style.png|Ruby Miracle Ruby_Style2.png|Ruby Magical Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225